Such a roll shade apparatus for a vehicle is described in Patent document 1, for example. As illustrated in FIG. 7, the roll shade apparatus for the vehicle is provided with a holding member 91 formed at a roof portion of a vehicle to extend in a vehicle width direction (a direction which is orthogonal to the paper surface in FIG. 7) and including a substantially U-shaped groove configuration, a winding member 92 supported around an axis line extending in the vehicle width direction inside the holding member 91, and a light shielding sheet 93. One edge portion of the light shielding sheet 93 is fixed to the winding member 92 in a manner that the light shielding sheet 93 can be wound up and wound out. A sliding member (not shown) for the light shielding sheet 93 is provided at the roof portion. A substantially bow-shaped contact portion 91a is formed at an upper edge portion of the holding member 91. The contact portion 91a guides the movement of the light shielding sheet 93 between the contact portion 91a and the sliding portion. A lower surface of the light shielding sheet 93 wound up and wound out relative to the winding member 92 is in contact with the contact portion 91a. Thus, tension of the light shielding sheet 93 is increased, and accordingly a wrinkle is prevented from occurring at the light shielding sheet 93. In the Patent document 1, it is also disclosed that two of the light shielding sheets 93 which are layered on each other are wound around the single winding member 92 and these shielding sheets 93 are wound up and wound out at the same time in a vehicle front direction and in a vehicle rear direction with the winding member 92 disposed therebetween.